


Corrupting Fíli

by dab



Series: Innocence and Corruption [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ideas, Bad Plans, Big Brother Fíli, Communication Failure, Explicit Sexual Content, Horrible communication, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Fíli, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Sequel/companion piece to ‘Innocence’. Kíli knows Fíli is still holding back in their physical relationship. Just when he has accepted that this is how it is always going to be, he overhears some salacious information about Fíli’s past dalliances. This causes Kíli to make plans to provoke Fíli. Unfortunately, Kíli is pretty horrible at making plans.





	1. Still innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the companion piece of 'Innocence'. The idea for this story has floated around in my head for a long time and I have worked on it sporadically in the past months. The first chapter is finally finished and is so much longer than I expected it would be when I started.  
> This promises to be a multi-chaptered long work. I have made the general lay-out (which is 7 chapters for now), but have not started writing the other chapters yet.  
> This first chapter takes place both before and after the events of 'Innocence'. I have marked the point in this chapter where Innocence fits in. 
> 
> Summary for this chapter: Kíli tries to figure out what Fíli wants and when he finally thinks he knows, he overhears something that throws him off completely.

“I think I should be scared of _you_ corrupting _me_.”

Fíli’s words had been resonating in Kíli’s mind for the past few weeks. Fíli had uttered them after their first sexually intimate moment together and, even though he had probably meant it as a joke, Kíli could not shake the feeling that this was exactly what he would be doing to his older brother in the foreseeable future. This was mainly because he had now experienced Fíli in a sexual manner. He knew what sounds he made when spilling his warm seed in Kíli’s mouth and he had finally seen how the fiery passion that his lover showed in battle translated to a more intimate setting. But that had only happened once, weeks ago, and it left him wanting more and more and _more_.

All this want had resulted in Kíli’s sexual frustration building higher than it had _ever_ been.

 **

In the past, when he and Fíli had not been together yet, he’d had no problems in relieving this tension with anonymous tumbles. They had been entertaining enough and, even though it had felt wrong afterwards since they were just _not Fíli_ , at least his body had been satisfied. This had been a relief he had allowed himself before he had learned Fíli returned his feelings.

Sex had been unimportant when he had finally gotten Fíli to confess his feelings. The overwhelming, lightheaded happiness of learning that your One returned your feelings shoved aside all other needs. They had not left each other’s presence for over a fortnight (although they had kept their hands to themselves during that time) until Dwalin had finally had enough. “Somebody will cut off your hand during training if you keep batting your eyelashes at your brother.” He had told Fíli with a huff and Kíli, who would do anything to keep his One out of harm’s way, had decided to practice his bow in the forest.

After that, Thorin had officially approved their courtship in front of the council and declared them One in the eyes of Mahal. Courting couples were not allowed to be sexually intimate during the first year of courtship and Kíli could not count the number of jokes that were made about two young lads staying celibate for a whole year. But it had been surprisingly easy for Kíli. This was mainly because Fíli had kept them as far from temptation as possible. He wouldn’t allow them to bathe together, to sleep  in the same bed while wearing less than three layers, or to train without a shirt on. Kíli had tried them all but was rebuked every time. At the time he had figured that Fíli just did not want to compromise their courting and he had agreed wholeheartedly. So again, the sexual frustration had not been very prominent since staying celibate would mean he would eventually get to have sex with the one person he had wanted to experience it with since his first wet dream.

However, when their one-year mark passed without Fíli jumping his bones, Kíli had been hurt and confused. The more he touched his brother, the more boundaries he discovered. He was not allowed to kiss beyond a chaste peck on the lips or cheek and he could not touch Fíli with the exception of his hair, hands, and face.  

He had started doubting himself. They were _allowed_ to be intimate now but Fíli was keeping it all chaste. He had started wondering if Fíli was actually asexual. It was not unheard of for Dwarves. In fact, it was pretty common in sibling bonds. Had he misinterpreted Fíli’s previous dalliances? He knew for a fact that Fíli had left the tavern many nights with a Dwarf or Dwarrowdam in tow. However, he had not _seen_ Fíli doing anything sexual with the Dwarves he disappeared with and he had purposely avoided all the gossiping about it, since it hurt hearing about his brother being with somebody else. Had he made assumptions about Fíli that were simply not true? But then… what _did_ he do with them if it was not sexual? Or had he just been experimenting and had he figured out that sex just was not on the agenda for him?

After a few more low-key attempts at seduction without success, Kíli had concluded that Fíli was indeed asexual and he had stopped trying to seduce him. He respected Fíli and did not want to force him to do anything he was not comfortable with. He made peace with it and found that being in a relationship with Fíli was enough for him. Against his own expectations, he had noticed that he did not crave sex now that he knew Fíli was not interested. His own hand gave him enough relief when he got horny. Furthermore, Fíli had seemed relieved when Kíli backed off and this only strengthened Kíli’s conviction that Fíli was indeed not interested in him in a sexual way. He also found that this did not decrease the love they felt for each other.

At that point they were closer than they had ever been. They were even more in-sync than before and it showed in everything they did. Their dual-battles with Dwalin even started to result in more wins than losses, something that had been inconceivable before their courting.  Kíli had never been happier or more secure in their relationship and, judging by the dazzling quality of his brother’s smile, Fíli felt the same way.

But as always, all good things come to an end, including Kíli’s confidence in their bond. One mid-summer evening marked the start of both his confusion and sexual frustration. Unbeknownst to Kíli, it was Dwalin who was the cause of this mess.

**

That same mid-summer evening, Fíli had privately met up with Dwalin at the tavern to discuss some things that weighed heavily on his mind. Fíli trusted Dwalin not to blab and had confided his struggles in being intimate with Kíli. To Dwalin’s credit, he did not laugh or make fun of his pupil and he listened carefully to Fíli’s conflicted feelings.

“When I look at him I see two things: a loving baby brother and an enticing lover.” Fíli’s blush intensified at admitting this. “And they just don’t mix in my head. Sometimes, when he touches me or tries to seduce me, I can only think of how I used to wipe his nose and spoon-fed him his veggies. And then, when he does something completely endearing and brotherly, I can only think of doing… you know?”

“Bending him over the nearest surface and having your way with him?” Dwalin supplied, watching in fascination as Fíli’s blush extended to his ears and neck. It was not often that the older warrior got to see Thorin’s normally cocky heir blushing like a maiden and he was enjoying himself immensely.

“Yeah.” Fíli confirmed. “Or the other way around.” He mumbled into his cup as he took a sip of his ale. Dwalin acknowledged him with a grin.

“But what I am most afraid of is losing him.” Fíli continued, voicing his worst fear and the reason he needed to speak to somebody about it.

“Why would you lose him? The lad is completely besotted with you. It’s a bit nauseating to be honest. From what you have told me he has willingly shoved aside his sexual appetite because he believes you are not interested in him that way.” Dwalin reassured him.

It was true. Kíli had been so determined to seduce him, but when he had drawn the conclusion that his brother was not interested in him in a sexual way, he had accepted it and moved on. However, the new nonchalance was almost more tempting to Fili than the active seduction. Kíli was no longer stripping for him, but instead casually walking around half-clothed, hair a mess, not paying attention to Fíli’s responses and believing that it did not affect Fíli at all. But, oh, how wrong he was. Fíli forced himself away from his distracting thoughts and turned his attention back to the current conversation.

“I know! I haven’t been able to give him what he needs and he might go looking elsewhere. What if I am never able to have sex with him?” He could probably never get himself to take Kíli’s virginity. He had kept Kíli away from harm and protected him since his little brother was born. He could never reconcile with taking some of that innocence for himself. He did not share these thoughts with Dwalin though.

“You’re putting too much pressure on yourself.” Dwalin answered when he saw Fíli’s panic. “You two share One soul, like Mahal intended. There is nothing that will stop you two from being together in whatever form you choose to be together. If you choose to keep your relationship brotherly then that is fine for both of you. And if you choose to be more sexual, that is fine too. Kíli won’t mind either way, he’s just happy to have you. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself, don’t burden your relationship with all these moral thoughts.”

Fíli was quiet for a little while after that. He sipped his ale and mulled over Dwalin’s words. Dwalin was right, of course. He had been so scared of losing Kíli that he had not even considered that his brother was just as committed as he was. He accepted Kíli’s flaws just as Kíli accepted his. Fíli felt a heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders. Dwalin was right, they were One and nothing could come between them.

“Maybe you should discuss this with Kíli. You can probably work this out better together than you can do it alone. ” Dwalin suggested.

“No.” Fíli said decidedly. “I don’t want to burden him with my struggles. I will just work through them on my own and take it one step at a time.”

Dwalin disagreed and started voicing his opinion, but Fíli’s attention had been drawn elsewhere. Dwalin rolled his eyes when he saw the younger brother enter the tavern. There would be no more coherent conversation with Fíli tonight.

“Try to enjoy yourself tonight, Fíli. Stop thinking so damn much. Trust your instincts.” Dwalin stood up and clapped the blonde heir on the shoulder before walking off. He did not need to see their sexual tension and shy looks. He was way too old for that shit.

Fíli did not consciously process Dwalin’s parting words as his complete focus turned to his brother. His breath hitched as he took in Kíli’s form. He had his dark hair clipped back, displaying his neck and collarbones, and his cheeks had a heated flush due to the warm weather. He had clearly not taken the time to change his clothes, as he was wearing a tight undershirt that he normally wore under his hunting gear. It showed off the cut of his muscles on his torso and accentuated his exotic build: tall and lean. Kíli had spotted him immediately and gave an enthusiastic wave, causing the shirt to ride up slightly, exposing his hipbones. Dwalin’s words had set Fíli at ease, which was why he was now openly admiring Kíli’s form. This was something he normally would not indulge in, since it lessened his restraint. But Dwalin had told him to relax, which is what he was determined to do tonight. The three pints he had already consumed helped him along nicely. 

“Evening, brother.” Kíli said jovially when he reached Fíli’s table, touching their foreheads together in greeting. “How come you’re so early tonight? Couldn’t wait for the first ale to start the weekend?” Kíli continued. He sat down on the bench next to him and took a long swig of Fíli’s half-empty drink.

“Just discussing some tactics with Dwalin.” Fíli said as nonchalantly as possible. “How was the hunt?”

Not noticing Fíli’s purposeful change of subject, Kíli launched into an elaborate description of his hunt and how he had taken down a huge buck. He had needed the aid of two others to get it back to the kitchens. Fíli heard about half of the story as his attention was captured by Kíli’s lips glistening with ale after his drink.

He must have hidden his distracting thoughts well, as Kíli continued talking throughout the evening without commenting on Fíli’s ill-timed hums and frequent requests to repeat himself. However, the more drinks Fíli consumed, the more he was thinking of the taste of Kíli’s lips instead of the words they produced. At the end of the evening, it was almost inevitable that Kíli took notice.

“Something on your mind? You seem distracted.” Kíli asked when Fíli had not acknowledged his joke at Thorin’s expense.

But Fíli was completely consumed with the way Kíli’s bicep was stretching the fabric of his tight shirt. It had been _so_ long since he had felt a lover’s touch and Kíli was _so hot_ and _right there_ and completely _his_.     

It was that final thought that surged Fíli into action. He grabbed Kíli’s shoulder and brought their lips together in one quick move, muffling Kíli’s sound of surprise by pushing his tongue into Kíli mouth when he opened it. Fíli groaned when his tongue touched Kíli’s for the first time ever and it sent hot surges of _want_ through his veins.

But Kíli did not remain passive. He felt Kíli respond just as eagerly and at that point he just couldn’t keep his hands still, clasping one hand around Kíli’s arm and the other in his dark hair. Kíli reacted by moaning harshly, the sound muffled by Fíli’s tongue and mouth, and grabbing Fíli’s sides in return as if he was trying to hold him in place.

Fíli’s previously repressed needs were not limited to kissing Kíli’s lips. He later blamed Dwalin’s encouragement and the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed for disengaging from Kíli’s mouth after a long and desperate kiss and latching onto Kíli’s throat instead. He started sucking and licking Kíli’s neck, making a vivid red mark where everybody could see it. He even bit down lightly, which was a move that had always been appreciated by his previous bed partners. Right now, he needed everybody to see Kíli was _his_ , but mostly he needed to prove it to himself.

While trailing kisses down Kíli’s neck, his brother’s low voice suddenly penetrated his awareness.

“Yes, Fíli, mark me please. I’m yours, I’m yours.”

Fíli responded by placing kisses up towards Kíli’s ear and biting down softly just below the lobe. Kíli keened softly and reacted by pushing his body towards Fíli’s, asking for more contact.

For Fíli at that moment, nothing existed but Kíli’s willing body and the barrier of clothes that separated it from his own. When he started pulling at the laces of Kíli’s trousers he felt his hands being grabbed by Kíli’s.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down.” Kíli said, his voice gruff with arousal but still conveying his bewilderment at Fíli’s complete change in behavior. Fíli pulled back slightly, taking in Kíli’s flushed face, dilated pupils and slightly furrowed brows. His brother looked utterly confused, aroused and hurt at the same time.

“I’m not complaining, really, I’m not.” Kíli started, tempering his voice as if talking to a scared child. Fíli’s face must have conveyed anxiety. “I don’t care that we’re in the middle of the tavern, I’d let you take me in front of everybody.” A soft gurgle of arousal was produced in Fíli throat at that statement. “But I am confused why you want this now. Why haven’t we done this before? Did you have too much to drink tonight?”

Fíli’s felt his heart swell with love. Kíli was actively shoving aside his own feelings (again!) to make sure _he_ was okay. That thought cleared the lustful fog that had taken over his sensibilities and his anxiety suddenly caught up with him. _How could he ever explain this behavior without hurting Kíli in the process?_

In his panic, Fíli could only manage one response: he ran. And it was a testament to Kíli’s utter confusion that he did not follow immediately, but instead stayed rooted to his seat. This gave Fíli enough time to arrive home and in their room well before Kíli did. He stripped quickly and jumped into bed, only pausing when he had his entire body and face hidden under the blankets. He knew it was childish, but he needed to hide himself from the world.

With gasping breath and racing heart, Fíli contemplated how his brother would take his actions. Kíli must be so bewildered. His previously-assumed asexual brother had just kissed him as if he wanted to devour him and then fled like a coward. But it was the only response that had come to mind.

Lying in the darkness of their room, Fíli’s thoughts drifted to their kiss. It had been _amazing_ and Fíli wanted more. So much more. He imagined Kíli over him, under him and beside him in all manners he could think of. It would be so easy to lose himself in Kíli, his lover, partner and… _little brother_. No! He just _couldn’t_. Kíli was so young, so innocent. Kíli’s frenzied response to their kiss only proved that he had little to no experience in matters of the flesh.

Fíli’s resolve strengthened again. He would not (could not!) corrupt his little brother, no matter his own wants and desires. He would feel too much guilt if he did and he did not want to ruin their relationship with his feelings of remorse. No, it was better to chalk his behavior up to the amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight and keep their bond chaste. Kíli had already accepted once before that their relationship would be celibate, so it would be easy to convince him that it had only been a lapse in judgment on his part. There was no need to burden Kíli with his doubts and back-and-forth changes of opinion.

His mind at ease once more, Fíli drifted off to sleep and was only vaguely aware that Kíli entered the room at some point that night, crawling into bed with him and twining their hands together.

“Love you.” Kíli said softly. Fíli only hummed in response before falling asleep again.

 **

When Kíli awoke the next day, it was to an empty room. He had kind of expected that Fíli wouldn’t stick around when he woke up, seeing as he had run out on him last night, but it still hurt to wake up alone. That had not happened since they had confessed their feelings almost two years ago. Despite the feeling of loneliness he decided to lay in bed a while longer. He wanted to devise a plan of action and decide what he should do now that Fíli had initiated a kiss. Their first, non-brotherly, definitely sexual kiss.

And what a kiss it had been. His surprise at Fíli’s action had only fuelled his desire and he had gone from confused to ready-to-fuck within 5 seconds. Their brief make-out session had surpassed all his dreams, expectations and fantasies and had made room for a thousand new ones. The feel of Fíli’s lips, tongue, beard and braids would be featuring heavily in his future wank sessions. In fact, they had already, as he had needed to release the tension last night before crawling into bed with Fíli. If he hadn’t, he would not have been able to keep his hands to himself.  

But did he really still _need_ to keep his hands to himself? He had clearly been wrong about Fíli being asexual. There was just no way that was true. Fíli had known what he was doing and was wholly enthusiastic about it. There was no hesitance when he tried to open his pants and the marks on his neck showed that he was no stranger to desire. So why had he kept their relationship strictly platonic? Kíli felt a tiny spark of anger, but that was overpowered by curiosity and lust. Moreover, Fíli was not a cruel Dwarf so there was no way that he had done it to purposefully hurt him or their relationship. No, there had to be another explanation.

He had tried speaking to Dwalin after Fíli had left, but the old warrior had not been willing to talk to him about it. _“Figure it out yourself, I’m not getting involved.”_ Dwalin had said and he had not wanted to say another word about it. So he was on his own.

He needed a plan. And despite what Fíli, their mother and Thorin always said, his plans were _not_ ridiculous, over the top and redundant. And talking was not the faster and easier way to get his answers, thank you very much. No, he would stick to his own plans, which generally worked out for the best. ( _He actively repressed all the times his plans had backfired, or all the times Fíli or Thorin or Dwalin had helped him when it had all gone to hell._ )

But before planning anything, he had to find out if he was still not allowed to touch Fíli beyond his hair, hands, and face. He could refine his plan after he had figured that out. With renewed energy he jumped out of bed and rushed into his clothes. Grabbing a sweet roll from the kitchen and yelling a ‘ _see you later_ ’ in the direction of the living room, he rushed out the door towards the training grounds: the most likely place for Fíli to be at this hour. 

The training area was deserted except for Fíli and Dwalin. To Kíli’s surprise, they were not sparring but appeared to be in a deep conversation. Fíli’s distress showed on his face and Dwalin seemed  very annoyed. He increased his pace and was quickly spotted by Dwalin who made a final remark and started in Kíli’s direction, leaving Fíli staring after him.

“Good luck with that stubborn idiot.” Dwalin said heatedly while storming past him.

“What…?” Kíli replied, surprised at Dwalin’s scathing words. But Dwalin did not stop and quickly disappeared out of sight. He turned back to his brother and saw Fíli had schooled his features into a neutral expression. He clearly did not want to talk about it.

“What was that all about?” he asked him anyway. It wasn’t often that Dwalin lost his cool outside of battle.

“Dunno. Something about my form during our spar.” Fíli said. It was clearly a lie, but Kíli decided to let it go in favor of testing Fíli’s boundaries.

“Your form is perfect.” Kíli said heatedly, eyeing Fíli up and down, leaving no room for Fíli to misinterpret the meaning of his words. A blush immediately stained Fíli’s cheeks, which spurred Kíli on to step forward and initiate a hug. Fíli quickly relaxed in this familiar gesture and Kíli took that as a good sign. When Fíli moved to break off their hug, Kíli clamped his arms tighter around him. Fíli chuckled at his perceived clinginess and indulged him a little while longer.

Smirking into his brother’s golden hair, Kíli slowly moved his hands downward over Fíli’s back. That was still allowed. When he came to the edge of Fíli’s tunic he stopped and felt Fíli hold his breath. Was that in anticipation or dread? Only one way to find out: Kíli changed direction and slid his hands under Fíli’s shirt and touched the bare skin of Fíli’s back, slowly exploring for the first time. Kíli let out a soft sound of appreciation when Fíli pulled him closer. Neither dared to speak, afraid of ruining the moment.

Kíli started moving his hands slowly, afraid that Fíli would pull away, and was rewarded with a soft sigh from his brother. So Fíli was enjoying it, even though his back was strained with tension. Feeling emboldened by Fíli’s responses, Kíli couldn’t help but push his luck and decide something that he would not have done before their kiss. He moved quickly and grabbed two hands full of Fíli’s muscled backside, groaning softly at their firmness and the way it caused Fíli’s crotch to rub against him. The elder’s response went from an initial moan of encouragement to a hasty retreat within moments.

“What are you doing?!” Fíli exclaimed. But Kíli could see his blown pupils and the way he draped his tunic over his crotch area when he stumbled backwards.

Kíli smirked in response and shrugged, not willing to share the plan that had formed during their embrace. And for the second time in 12 hours, Fíli bolted.

But Kíli now knew enough. The previous boundaries were still in place, but he now knew the truth: on some level, Fíli wanted it as much as he did. And he could definitely work with that.

**

*This is where part one of this series (Innocence) fits in*

**

It had only taken Kíli one week to plan his seduction. And in hindsight, Fíli had been fairly easy to seduce. It had taken a few well-placed touches, some whispered filth and a passionate kiss to get Fíli to surrender. His first orgasm by Fíli’s hand had been intense and their tryst had only become more perfect when Fíli had given him permission to blow him to completion. He still got hard when thinking about it.

And their night together had been fruitful in more than one way. Fíli had finally revealed the reason why he hadn’t wanted to be intimate before. Why all the boundaries were in place. So Kíli was now a little bit wiser, although it was frustrating since Fíli had been keeping them apart with good intentions that were completely _ridiculous_. How could he have _ever_ thought that his little brother was a _virgin_?

Although, now that Kíli thought about it, he had always left with his own partner for the night after Fíli had already disappeared with his conquest of the evening. So Fíli had probably never seen him seduce or be seduced. In addition, Kíli was an avid fan of frantic and hurried sex and had never thought to drag it out. This meant that he was generally back in the tavern or pub within half an hour of leaving. So from Fíli’s perspective, Kíli was there when he left and was still there when he returned and he probably didn’t have clue that Kíli’d had a quick but satisfying roll in the hay with somebody while he had been gone. But even if Kíli _had_ been a virgin, he was an adult and had been for a few years already. He was perfectly capable to make a decision on who he wanted to bed and who he wanted to be his first.

The other part that Fíli had a problem with was that Kíli was his _little_ brother. It was true that Fíli had always been there for him, had always protected and helped him. Kíli didn’t understand why that would be a problem though. He thought it only added to the allure of their relationship: having grown up together, knowing everything there was to know and then sharing all those new sexual experiences as well. He could not wait to be buried to the hilt in Fíli and whispering ‘So good, _brother_ ’ in Fíli’s ear. His dick stirred in anticipation.

No, Kíli decided, Fíli was making this way too complicated for his liking. Fíli was only thinking about morals and duty and _brotherhood_ while he should be thinking about love and commitment and _desire_.

Unfortunately, that first sexual encounter had been _weeks_ ago and Kíli’s sexual frustration had surmounted to epic proportions. He had become more greedy for Fíli’s attention, touch and cock now that he had experienced it but couldn’t have it again. In fact, Fíli was avoiding him altogether. He left the house before Kíli woke up and only came back when he was sure their mother or uncle was in the house as well, ensuring that it was never just the two of them. Fíli was determined not to give in to Kíli’s seduction again and had apparently decided that their tryst would be a one-time thing. And even though they had not talked about it, Kíli guessed that Fíli wanted to return to their celibate life before their sexual encounter. But Kíli didn’t want to pretend that it hadn’t happened and he didn’t want to go back to the way things were. Because everything had changed and he _wanted._

He _wanted_ Fíli and his sexual frustration was increasing every day. He could not help but contemplate all the ways that he could convince his brother to be intimate again. It didn’t even need to be full-on sex if Fíli didn’t want that. But Kíli would give his left nut for some mutual masturbation at this point. He contemplated Fíli’s words again, for perhaps the 100th time. 

“I think I should be scared of _you_ corrupting _me_.” Fíli had said all those weeks ago.

And Mahal help him, but Kíli _wanted_ to. He wanted to corrupt Fíli. He wanted to make him realize that they could find so much pleasure together and that it was not shameful or strange at all, but perfectly natural for Dwarves with One soul to do so. So when Kíli thought of those words, and thought back to when Fíli had uttered them, completely naked next to him in bed, it suddenly sounded like a _challenge_ to Kíli. And that was most likely his dick talking, but he felt that Fíli had _challenged_ him to corrupt him, to make him give in. And boy, did Kíli love a challenge.

It was with that thought in mind that Kíli began forming his next plan. He called it: Make-Fíli-Admit-What-He-Wants, or MaFAWHW for short. He always carried a small leather-bound book with him for occasions such as these (Fíli called it _The Book of Failures_ , but what did he know anyway). He opened it and found the previous entry on his plan for seducing Fíli. 

 

> **Plan: Seduce Fíli**
> 
>                Alcohol, lewd comments, touching, kissing; sex.

 

His plan had been fairly easy and had worked like a charm. MaFAWHW wouldn’t be so easy though, now that Fíli was on high-alert and determined not to be in the same room as he was. Kíli located some ink and started writing some ideas for his new plan.

 

 

>                **Plan 2: Make-Fíli-Admit-What-He-Wants (MaFAWHW)**
> 
> Fíli wants me, I want Fíli.
> 
>                Get Fíli alone (most difficult part!)
> 
>                               Maybe on his way home from the tavern? (Additional advantage of alcohol)
> 
>                               In the training grounds (Need to make Dwalin go away, maybe lie about Thorin needing him)
> 
>                               In our room: try to stay up all night or wake up early before Fíli can sneak out
> 
>                Start touching to get him interested, but not anything more
> 
>                Make sure to only touch/do more when Fíli tells me to touch/do more
> 
>                Example: do not take Fíli’s shirt off until he asks me to take his shirt off
> 
>                Possible problems: Fíli has a lot of patience (more than me?); Fíli might be shy about asking;
> 
>                I need to control myself (think of Oin’s saggy bottom when losing control)

 

When he was done writing, Kíli read his plan again and nodded to himself. This was going to work, he just knew it.

**

After a week Kíli had to admit to himself that it was more difficult than he had imagined. Thorin had kept him busy and he was so tired at night that he fell asleep before Fíli came home and woke up after Fíli had already left for the day. He had not managed to catch him at the tavern or training area either.

Fortunately, his luck changed on the morning of the eighth day after forming his plan.

Kíli jolted awake when he felt movement next to him on the bed. _Fíli_. He was sad to notice that he had grown unused to waking up with somebody still lying next to him. Fíli’s schedule had been crazy the last week, staying out late working at the smithy or training and getting up ridiculously early to do the same. Even Thorin had noticed his eldest nephew’s outrageous schedule and had asked if everything was alright and suggested he take a day off to relax. If _Thorin_ had felt the need to intervene then you knew something was wrong.

Kíli’s was now certain he knew the reason for Fíli’s behavior. Fíli was definitely trying to avoid being alone together, minimizing temptation and making sure Kíli could not catch him unaware. Was this what their relationship, their unbreakable solid bond, had amounted to? Being used to waking up alone and one avoiding the other like the plague?

Fíli moved again, close to waking up but not quite aware, and slung his arm over Kíli’s waist, dragging him closer and seeking body heat. Kíli smiled despite his sadness and looked at his brother. He was so relaxed in his sleep, a state which had been very rare during his waking hours as of late.

The fact that Fíli had not woken up yet, even though it was already mid-morning, was a testimony to his fatigue. Kíli couldn’t help but worry for his brother. It was important they solve their issues quickly, lest Fíli would collapse from stress and exhaustion. Luckily, Kíli had it all planned out and the most difficult part of his plan (getting Fíli alone) had thrown itself right into his lap. Literally, seeing as one of Fíli’s legs had now joined his arm in being draped over Kíli. And after Kíli’s plan had succeeded (which it would, Kíli did not doubt it) their bond would be back to normal and they were going to be fucking happily ever after.

Fíli chose that moment to tighten his grip and moved the full length of his body to Kíli’s side. Kíli grinned when he felt Fíli’s morning wood pressing into his hip. This was just too perfect. He moved slightly so he could look at Fíli more fully.

Fíli looked glorious, bathed in the morning light, his face lax with sleep and his hair free of its usual braids. Kíli felt his heart swell. He was so lucky to have Fíli, to be able to love him like family, as a friend, his closest confidant, and precious lover. There was no love that he did not hold for Fíli and he once again wondered how Fíli could ever feel that their sibling bond stood in the way of expressing their love physically.

Fíli’s subtle but insistent hip movements brought Kíli firmly back into the present. The sensual movement was clearly subconscious on Fíli’s part, but Kíli could not stop his body from responding. A soft moan from Kíli and the feel of his own hard cock woke Fíli up, although he was not yet fully aware of the situation. Kíli rearranged himself, turning so they were face to face. He kissed Fíli softly on the mouth. Fíli gave him a sleepy smile and murmured good morning, still half-asleep. A good sign, since kisses from Fíli were so rarely given without some looks of guilt or hesitance. 

“A very good morning indeed to find you in my bed.” Kíli said teasingly, glossing over his sadness in favor of seduction.

Fíli hummed noncommittally, not awake enough to give a coherent response and still not noticing his own hips grinding ever firmer against Kíli’s body. But Kíli did and his dick was hard as a rock within moments. He had wanted to take it slow, his plan of waiting for Fíli to _ask_ on the forefront of his mind, but Fíli was still half-snoozing and Kíli feared that if he woke him up fully now, his brother would back off and leave. Kíli therefore decided to move them along a little bit further before handing the reigns to Fíli.

He repositioned himself again, moving his lower body forward so he could hike Fíli’s leg over his own and position a strong thigh firmly against Fíli’s dick, giving him something more solid to grind against. One of his hands gripped Fíli’s backside, kneading the firm flesh, while his other hand held the back of Fíli’s skull, tilting his head so he had easy access to his mouth. The effect was immediate and satisfying, as signaled by Fíli’s quick inhale and the strong forward push of his hips.

Fíli had now woken up properly, finding himself trapped between his brother’s hand and thigh and not seeming to mind one bit. His eyes opened and Kíli swallowed when he saw the lust-blown pupils stare at him in anticipation. Fíli did not move in to kiss him though and Kíli only realized that he had wanted to wait for Fíli to ask when he himself had already moved in and planted his lips firmly on his older brother’s. Damn it, this plan was more difficult than he had anticipated.

His plan was forgotten when Fíli opened his mouth and started _devouring_ him. The kiss was intense and soothing and familiar and euphoric. It made Kíli feel lightheaded and amazing. He was completely wrapped up in Fíli, as if they were in their own bubble of warmth and love and pleasure. This feeling only intensified when Fíli broke away from Kíli’s mouth and moved towards his neck, kissing and licking. The bite was more or less expected, seeing as Fíli had done it before, but it still shook Kíli to the core. A spike of lust spread through his veins and he _needed_.

His hands seemed to move of their own volition as he suddenly noticed that he felt the warm flesh of Fíli’s upper body beneath his fingertips. His hands had moved under Fíli’s sleep shirt and had started roaming Fíli’s back and abs. It felt amazing to touch Fíli in this way without him recoiling. Fíli softly nibbled on his neck again and Kíli’s brain just turned off. He freely admitted that Fíli’s bites were a serious weakness, since he did not remember wedging his hand between their bodies, moving into Fíli’s pants and grabbing the throbbing flesh with a strong grip.

He froze then, unsure when he had decided to go this far without Fíli having asked for _anything_ yet. He awaited Fíli’s response. Had he gone too far? Did Fíli even want this?

His fear was resolved quickly, as Fíli’s muffled groan and resumed kissing told him that his action was very much appreciated.

In a moment of clarity, Kíli quickly realized that he was now in a perfect position to execute his plan. Fíli was clearly on board with their intimacy and Kíli was in control of Fíli’s pleasure. He could drag this out for as long as he wanted, until Fíli finally admitted that he wanted Kíli just as much as Kíli wanted him. Because Kíli _knew_ it was true. He had always been good at reading body language and Fíli’s body screamed lust, want, love, and trust. It was all Kíli ever wanted to know and exactly what he set out to discover when he made his plan. Fíli only needed to admit it.  

With new resolve, Kíli decided that he would only bring Fíli to orgasm until he explicitly asked for it. Still holding Fíli’s dick, but not moving his hand much, Kíli softly touched and teased with his lips and other hand. He had not tried this with previous lovers, this dragged out pleasure and touches that were meant to entice but not to bring his partner to completion, but Fíli seemed to love it. The first sound from Fíli’s mouth that was not a moan came a few minutes into Kíli’s teasing. Fíli had said something, but it was muffled in Kíli’s chest, where he had planted his head a few minutes prior.

“What was that?” Kíli asked, congratulating himself on his success. Fíli was finally communicating.

“Ugh” came Fíli’s reply, relaying his message by moving his hips. _Celebrated too soon_.

Other attempts to get Fíli to communicate were rebutted as well. Kissing, twisting his hand, grinding, nibbling, nothing caused Fíli to tell him what he wanted. Not even ‘more’ or ‘yes’ or ‘just like that’. Nothing. Fíli kept his lips occupied by either kissing, sucking, nibbling or biting and the only sounds that escaped his lips were non-verbal appreciative sounds.

It took all of Kíli’s willpower not to ignore his own plan and stroke them both to a quick and satisfying completion.       

At some point, Kíli felt he was torturing himself more than he was coercing Fíli to talk. Fíli seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, lazily rolling his hips and kissing any part of Kíli he could reach, mostly Kíli's upper chest and neck. But Kíli noticed his own labored breathing, the beads of sweat collecting at his temples and his rock-hard throbbing dick which demanded attention  _now_. He was not used to dragging these sort of endeavors out and had always been a fan of instant gratification in all aspects of life. 

But Fíli seemed to be in no hurry at all. He still had his shirt on and had made no effort to remove it. His underclothes were still on as well, restricting Kíli's movements and making it a sloppy handjob at best. It couldn't possibly be anywhere near enough for Fíli, but he wasn't complaining or even giving any indication that Kíli should try harder or do something else, something  _more_. He seemed to be happy to just enjoy the moment.

But Kíli wouldn’t have it. He _needed_ Fíli to admit it. Quickly. He just couldn’t hold out much longer.

“C’mon Fíli!” he said urgently, imploring him to _say_ something. But Fíli didn’t understand.

“Not sure what you want me to do.” Fíli slurred, rolling his hips again as he licked a long stripe from Kíli’s collarbone to his jawline.

That was the final straw. How could he _ever_ resist Fíli when he was so horny and expressing his lust by _licking_ him and being all patient and happy and getting his dick stroked. It just wasn’t an option to resist anymore.

He dislodged from Fíli in one quick move, ignoring Fíli’s surprised “Kee?”, and ripped both their shirts off in two quick movements. In the next moment, he dragged both their underclothes to their thighs, not even bothering to take them off completely, and moved Fíli onto his back. He covered Fíli’s body with his own, lined up their dicks and _thrust_ , dragging a moan from both their throats.

“What..” Fíli started, but Kíli cut him off with his mouth, kissing him into submission and planting one hand next to Fíli’s head while grabbing both their shafts with his other hand. He couldn’t get his hand around both but managed to hold them together so his thrusts were slightly more satisfying.

But it was too dry and not enough and he just _couldn’t_.

Releasing their cocks, which earned him a whine from Fíli, he blindly grabbed for the box he had stashed away beneath the bed. His hand closed around it and he dragged it in sight, fumbling with the latch for a few seconds and _finally_ extracting the small bottle. He uncorked it and spilled some of the content in his haste to get his hand coated and slippery.

He returned to his previous position just as Fíli was sitting up to see what he had been doing. He pushed Fíli back by his shoulder, lined their dicks up again and grasped them both with his slick hand, getting his hand around them as well as he could. The relief was instantaneous and he could only stare at his own rapidly moving hand encircling their hard cocks while he listened to Fíli’s labored breathing and choked-off moans.

It was quick, desperate and dirty, exactly how he preferred it, and it got the job done. He vaguely noticed Fíli biting his own hand the closer he got to his orgasm. But it was only a passing thought, which was forgotten as soon as he felt Fíli’s cock pulse and saw spunk shoot out onto the golden hair beneath Fíli’s navel. The warm cum mixed with the oil that coated his hand and he came with a deep groan, closing his eyes in pleasure. It felt intense and so much better than anything he had experienced with other partners. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes in pleasure was his own cum mixing with Fíli’s. He felt another pulse of pleasure and swore softly. It had been a while since he’d had an orgasm that was so satisfying and he briefly wondered if it felt so good because they had dragged it out or because he was together with Fíli.

He collapsed on top of his brother and rolled to the side when he heard Fíli’s complaint. They laid side by side, catching their breaths with their eyes closed. Kíli only vaguely noticed a movement of the mattress before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**

Kíli woke up around noon. He felt refreshed, satiated, and confident. A good roll in the hay could do that to a guy. He had not felt this way in a while and was content to just lie there for a little bit, going over the morning’s happenings is his mind.

Fíli had been amazing. Their chemistry just _worked_ , not only in battle or in their work or regarding their feelings, but sexually as well. They were compatible on all levels.

He was slightly annoyed at waking up alone, though. _Again._ He would have liked a repeat performance, or to talk about their morning at the very least. But he quickly pushed his anger aside, reminding himself that it had been a big step for Fíli and that any more might be pushing the boundaries of Fíli’s comfort zone. He decided to find him and talk to him about it, compliment him (make him blush), but also let him know how much he appreciated that Fíli had shared this side of himself.

Decision made, he got out of bed and got dressed. He found the half-empty bottle of oil on the floor where he’d dropped it this morning and quickly cleaned up and stuffed it back into the box under the bed. He had expected Fíli in the kitchen,  but instead found his uncle and mother enjoying lunch.

“Morning, uncle, mother.” Kíli greeted.

“Afternoon, Kíli.” Thorin replied with a grin, pulling out a chair for his youngest nephew and gesturing for him to join them. His mother greeted him as well and poured him a drink, handing it to him with a smile.

Thorin and his sister continued their conversation and Kíli had almost finished his first roll when Thorin addressed him again.

“Why haven’t you joined Fíli today? I would have thought that the two of you would have liked to spend the day together.”

“What do you mean? Fíli is working today, like every day.” Kíli replied confused.

“No.. I gave him a day off. He has been working so hard the last few weeks. I felt he needed to relax.” Thorin answered, looking slightly worried as Kíli’s temper flared dangerously.

“That was today?! _When_ did you tell him that?” Kíli said through gritted teeth.

“Yesterday. Just before he went home.” So he had known this morning!

Kíli stood up at once, his chair falling to the ground, and stomped towards the front door.

He heard his uncle shout something about Dwalin just before the door slammed behind him, so that was his first destination. He could not believe that Fíli had not waited for him and had started his first free day in ages without him.

He found Dwalin fairly quickly and saw that the older warrior had already known that he would be visited by him today.

“There you are. Before you yell at me: I was not aware that Thorin had given him the day off, so it is not my fault.”

“Where is he?”

“He told me Thorin had asked him to go to the next village to sell some weapons from the smithy and he asked if I needed something done as well. I gave him some errands to do while he’s there.”

“Thorin didn’t tell him to do anything!” Kíli shouted. Fíli had _left him behind_. He had literally fled their settlement so he didn’t have to deal with the repercussions of that morning.

“Don’t yell at _me_. Like I said, I didn’t know. I found out when he’d already left. He’s clearly trying to avoid you for today.”

“Fuck!”

“He’s a hardheaded fool.” Dwalin answered. “He seemed pretty distressed, but he’ll come around. He always does when it pertains you.”

Dwalin offered a spar as a distraction, but Kíli declined. He wanted to be alone right now. He waved at Dwalin half-heartedly and left for the woods. He stomped and cursed on his way there but his anger evaporated when he entered the woods, making room for sadness and worry. Fíli had deserted him for the day, opting for avoidance instead of communication.

But why? Had he wronged Fíli in some way? He reflected on their morning together. His first thought was that his ‘make Fíli admit what he wants’ plan had failed spectacularly. Fíli had not admitted what he wanted. In fact, Fíli had not said _anything_ to indicate his consent. _Had he even wanted to be intimate?_ Kíli panic diminished as quickly as it had appeared. Yes, Fíli had definitely wanted it. He remembered Fíli’s looks, enthusiasm, his hard dick (a dead giveaway). So it wasn’t that he had acted without Fíli’s approval.

But even though Fíli had at least implicitly consented, there had been no initiative from his side. Not while he was fully awake anyway. The only reason they had succeeded in being intimate was because Fíli had been aroused when he awoke. Other than that, he had been completely passive and had been happy with whatever Kíli initiated.

But had Fíli truly been okay with it? Kíli realized he had become pretty intense in the end. He had been desperate and had rushed them both to orgasm, even though Fíli had been enjoying the slow and leisurely way they had touched before that. Had he overwhelmed Fíli with his behavior? Is that why Fíli had left for the day? Was he scared that Kíli would surprise him again? That he would take advantage of Fíli’s submissive enjoyment?

A cold chill ran down Kíli’s spine. Had Fíli felt _violated_? Fíli had never purposely left him behind like he did today, so something must have seriously upset him. Kíli thought back on his previous conclusions, before all of the plans and confusion. He had thought that Fíli was asexual, that he was not interested in sexual contact at all. So even though he now knew that was not completely true, what if there was at least _some_ truth to it? Asexuality was pretty common in Dwarves, and it could present itself in all kinds of ways. Maybe Fíli was just not interested in anything beyond some low-key touching and receiving an occasional blow-job. That would explain his reluctance in becoming intimate over the last year and the extreme avoidance behavior he showed after each sexual encounter they’d had up until now.

So it seemed that Fíli just did not want a very active sex life and that he was fine with the way things were before all this. Just love, no sex. The question was then: Could Kíli live with just an occasional handjob? The answer was easy. Yes. Definitely. This was already more than he’d previously thought possible. He could share a loving relationship with Fíli in which they would sometimes engage in some subdued sexual intimacy. That actually sounded wonderful, especially compared to the strained relationship they had now. And if Fíli was up for it, they could make it more interesting. Handjobs could be done in so many places and in so many ways. Yes, there were a lot of possibilities. Now he only needed to make Fíli see that it was not a crime to give your One a handjob.

He smiled to himself and continued his hike through the forest with a lighter heart. He couldn’t wait to talk to Fíli about all this and let him know that he thought he was fine just the way he was, that he wouldn’t push him into anything that he didn’t want and that he loved him more than anything in the world.  

 **

A few hours later, Kíli was welcomed home by his mother and a warm supper. He hadn’t expected Fíli to be home yet, but he was still disappointed that he would need to wait longer still to talk to him.

“Why don’t you join some of your friends in the tavern?” his mother suggested after they had finished their food and smoked their pipes together. “I want to finish some work tonight and you can do with some distraction.” Dís smiled at him when he nodded his agreement.

It was only when he had arrived and had asked for a drink at the bar that he realized most of his friends were either working a nightshift or were not in town that night. He wasn’t deterred though and assumed either Dwalin or Thorin would arrive at some point and he could sit with them.

He made his way through the crowd and managed to secure an empty corner booth in the back of the room. The booth next to his was full of Dwarves that were a little older than him and that he only knew by face as some of them had shared some classes with Fíli, years ago. They had either not seen or recognized him since they did not lower their voices. If they had known that Fíli’s One was sitting in the booth right next to theirs, hearing every word, then they would have definitely lowered their voices.

“.. just tell us, Gali! You keep giving these vague hints, but we just want to know if the rumors are actually true.” This was said by one of the females, Kíli thought her name was Hith.

“You have to be more specific than that. What do you want to know?” Gali asked and Kíli could hear his grin, even though he could not see the table’s occupants from where he sat.

“We want to know what Fíli is like in the sack, of course. Draeg has been bragging about bedding Fíli ever since he returned from the trade route and found out Fíli has bonded while he was gone.”

“And you know Draeg.” Another replied. “Always exaggerating. He told me he has fought five wargs by himself.” They all burst out laughing at that, but Kíli was frozen on the spot. He didn’t want to hear what they had to say and had avoided everything related to Fíli’s nightly activities for years. He started looking for a way to slip out without them noticing him as he began to gulp down his ale as quickly as he could.

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell.” Gali conceded after they’d stopped laughing at Draeg’s expense. Gali took a long drink, which Kíli was sure he did to build the anticipation. Finally he spoke. “What if I told you that Fíli is a wanton, insatiable and wholly-enthusiastic sexual partner who is up for anything?”

_What?!_

The rowdy responses of the others masked Kíli’s harsh gasp and subsequent coughs as he nearly choked on his drink.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli overhears some first-person accounts of Fíli’s sex-life before they were together. It’s both a revelation and an incentive to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains past! Fíli/others and past! Kíli/others. Nothing explicit, but it is there.

“What if I told you that Fíli is a wanton, insatiable and wholly-enthusiastic sexual partner who is up for anything?”

Kíli tried to muffle his coughs into his palms as he recovered from nearly choking on his drink. Although he needn’t have worried, since the noise he made was drowned out by the rambunctious responses from the group at the next table. That completely escaped Kíli’s attention though, since his mind was rapidly trying to process this new information about Fíli. Information that he had not wanted to hear and had purposely avoided for years. His thoughts were interrupted by the rowdy Dwarves who were practically begging Gali in loud voices to continue talking. They were clearly eager to hear more.

“Ok, Ok, I will tell, but keep your voices down. I don’t want the whole tavern to hear. And don’t go blabbing about it either. Let’s keep it between us.” The others nodded and mumbled their consent, quieting down so Gali could start his story. Kíli slid down his seat a little, making sure he was not spotted by the Dwarves and awaited his chance to escape. He decided he would sneak off once they were all engrossed in the story so they wouldn’t notice him. That would be embarrassing for everybody.

“It was some years ago.” Gali started, his voice lowered, causing the Dwarves at the table to lean forward slightly. Kíli leaned in as well, subconsciously, so he was still able to catch every word.

“Fíli had come of age a few years prior and I had seen him leave with others before, so I knew he was interested. Available for  fun, if you will. Although he wasn’t flaunting it. He was pretty discreet, probably so his uncle wouldn’t find out. But if you knew what to look for, it was pretty easy to spot.”

Kíli frowned into his drink. He remembered that time with unwanted clarity. It had been glaringly obvious to him that Fíli had been looking to get laid whenever they were in a drinking establishment. Kíli had known that Fíli was his One ever since Fíli had come of age and had highly suspected it well before then. And so Fíli’s enthusiasm to get others into his bed had been very hurtful. It had been the main reason Kíli himself had become sexually active before his own majority. To distract himself from being left behind.

“I had seen him with lads and ladies, so I knew he wouldn’t be averse to me being a guy.” Gali continued.

“Yeah, yeah, we know all this. You don’t have to tell us how you got in his bed. Only how he was _in_ bed.” One of the Dwarves complained.

“Patience, Threc, I am a storyteller and you get this version or nothing.” Gali replied, taking the time to signal the waitress to bring them another round.

“Ok, ok, just get on with it.” Threc conceded.

“Thank you. As I was saying, I knew Fíli had taken lads to bed before so I stepped up to him that evening, after some liquid courage of course. He’s so handsome and I really needed a pick-me-up before attempting anything. But anyway, I propositioned him immediately after introducing myself. He thought I was very forward so I apologized and I thought I blew my chance. But he apparently liked it because he agreed to have a drink with me.” Kíli noticed that Gali’s audience was captivated. It was his chance to get away. But he was rooted to his seat, just as curious about the rest of the story as the other Dwarves.

“Fíli’s a nice guy.” Gali continued. “Very confident. You forget he’s royalty. The more I talked to him the more I wanted to get into his bed. Which is what I told him. And oh shit his face. And his smirk. We left soon after.” Kíli had given up on escaping. He wanted to hear the whole thing. He _craved_ it. He was sad to note that this was the closest he had ever gotten to knowing what Fíli was really like in bed. And they had been bonded for almost _two years_.

“Let me start by saying that Fíli was _intense_.” This remark was met with a few whistles and encouraging remarks. But before Gali could continue, another male and female Dwarf joined their table. They had apparently overheard at least some of the conversation since they seemed to know exactly what Gali was talking about.

"Yes it was the intensity that got me as well." The newly arrived female interjected, causing noises of surprise to escape the other Dwarves.

“You have been with Fíli as well? I didn’t even know you had.” Hith responded with an accusatory tone.

“Well, I’m not one to kiss and tell. And Hael here has been with him as well.” She replied, pointing her thumb to the guy she had brought with her.  

“Well, you are telling now, because we want to know.” Another responded.

“And more sources means more reliable information.” Gali agreed.

But what clearly delighted the Dwarves at the next table, turned out to be Kíli’s worst nightmare. He felt completely overwhelmed. He had expected and had braced himself to hear an account of one of Fíli’s trysts, but instead he got an entire table of enthusiastic Dwarves, of which half had shared Fíli’s bed in the past. He felt slightly sick and he was clearly some sort of masochist because he couldn’t make himself leave. He started chugging ale like it was water and tried to tune out the most graphic details while simultaneously trying not to miss the general information they were providing him.

And as he drank and listened and drank some more, he learned three things about Fíli. Three things that he had wanted to find out for himself, together with Fíli. Three things that he should have known already, that he should have known better than all those drunk strangers combined. But he hadn’t known.

First, he learned about Fíli’s proclivity for long, drawn-out sexual encounters. Fíli apparently liked to take it slow and take the time for sensual undressing, warming up, and a slow build-up to the climax. And after that, more often than not a second round without hurry and with even more intense contact.

“I was halfway dressed when he pulled me back for another round.” One of them proclaimed.

Kíli contemplated this information and realized he finally knew why it had always taken Fíli such a long time to return to the tavern after he had left with another. Kíli himself had never had the patience for drawn out stuff. His encounters had revolved around quick sexual gratification and that had been it. He had also wanted to be done when Fíli would return so they could spend the rest of their night together. But Fíli had always taken a pretty long time to get back and now he knew why. It also explained why Fíli had not tried to rush him along this morning. Fíli had enjoyed the slow build-up which had driven Kíli crazy.   

Second, he learned about Fíli’s inclination to verbalize his wants and desires. He heard about Fíli’s dirty mind, how he had asked his bed partners to do all kinds of stuff, how he had such a sexy way of asking and how they had wanted to do anything he had asked while he was talking to them in _that_ voice.

"Oh that filthy mouth of his, even thinking about it makes me horny." 

“It was like he had no shame in asking for what he wanted.”

“Or what he liked.” 

“I felt like he wanted it all.”

"It wasn't _what_ he said but it was _how_ he said it. His darkened eyes and how his voice deepened… I could truly recognize him as Prince Thorin's nephew." Kíli's eyebrows shot up at that statement. He had seen Thorin's temperament in Fíli on the rare occasions he had gotten Fíli really angry, but other than that and the color of his eyes, Fíli did not remind him of Thorin at all. Kíli felt his heart stutter as he began to understand that Fíli had been keeping a part of himself hidden from him. 

Fíli’s behavior of that morning suddenly came to mind. Fíli had bitten his lip and his hand and Kíli’s neck at the moment Kíli had expected him to start talking. So Fíli _had_ been inclined to talk (maybe even talk _dirty_ ), but he had actively stopped himself from uttering any words. He was actively holding himself back.

The third and final piece of information Kíli uncovered was that Fíli had truly enjoyed himself with these Dwarves. He had been relaxed, he had exuded confidence and had melted their hearts with his smile.

These observations described Fíli perfectly: confident to the point of arrogance and always ready with a quick-witted retort combined with a wink or grin. This behavior applied to Fíli in all situations, except for one, Kíli thought bitterly. Being the exception for Fíli’s confidence hurt more than Kíli had thought possible. He had simply assumed that Fíli’s confidence just did not apply to his sexual life. That Fíli was just a more private person, not giving himself to lust like Kíli did. But he had been wrong. Again.

But now, after hearing all this information, Kíli could only draw one conclusion. One that he had drawn before and had dismissed. Something that Fíli had told him weeks ago, but that Kíli had dismissed even then. (Was there some truth in Thorin’s accusation of how he needed to be hit over the head with something before he would believe it?) But now, after experiencing Fíli’s dramatics and hearing all this, it was unmistakable: Fíli was holding back because Kíli was his little brother.

Although Kíli felt insanely jealous of how the others had seen a side of Fíli that he hadn’t seen yet, the dominant emotion he felt was sadness. Sadness at how Fíli had been holding a part of himself back for the past two years. Fíli had been repressing a sensual side of himself that had clearly brought him joy in the past, judging by the stories of the other Dwarves.

But now that Kíli _finally_ knew what was going on, he was unsure what to do. Should he confront Fíli and make him feel guilty for something that he clearly does out of love for his little brother? No, that was not an option. He did not want to outright tell Fíli that he had overheard stories of his past dalliances and demand to be treated in the same way. That would be manipulation but also counter-productive. He wanted Fíli to come to him naturally. Unforced. He wanted Fíli to conclude on his own that he could be himself around Kíli. That he could let go and show his lust and love like he wanted.

So should he wait for Fíli instead? No, that was not an option either. Fíli was a patient dwarf and Kíli… not so much. He could not handle another week without Fíli’s touch, let alone another _year_ or even longer so Fíli could get his act together in his own time.

So what then? Drop hints? Kíli knew he was not the most subtle Dwarf. But perhaps he could trick Fíli into telling him what he wanted. Perhaps if he told Fíli what he himself liked in bed, Fíli would be more inclined to talk about his own wants as well? That might work in his favor.

Kíli was just about to grab his little black book to write down his next plan when he noticed that the table next to his had quieted down a little. They had clearly exhausted the subject of Fíli’s sexual prowess, much to Kíli’s relief. But then Kíli heard something he had not expected anyone to know. Least of all Fíli’s past lovers.

“So did any of you notice Kíli’s annoyance every time Fíli left with somebody?” _No_.

The table exploded at that question.

“Yes, of course.”  
“Everybody knew!”  
"That’s common knowledge.” _Kill me now_.

“I knew Dwarves who were encouraging their friends to bed Fíli so they themselves could approach Kíli afterwards. Because that was the only time Kíli would ever agree to have sex.”

Kíli felt like laughing and crying. Had he been that obvious? That desperate to forget Fíli that he hadn’t even noticed that the entire tavern had been watching them? Had been watching him watching his brother?

“I think it’s sweet.” Kíli recognized the soft female voice, but didn’t know from where. Nobody responded to her and she continued.

“Kíli already knew that Fíli was his One at such a young age. It must have been horrible for him to see Fíli leaving with others every time. I can’t blame him for distracting himself. I am happy they found their way to each other. And they are so happy together. Truly a match made by Mahal.”

All occupants of the table mumbled in agreement. Kíli smiled to himself. She was right. He and Fíli were a perfect match. And he had needed all the distraction he could get when Fíli hadn’t seen it yet.

Confident and relieved that they were finally done talking about him and his brother, Kíli emptied his final ale and searched his pockets to pay for his (frankly excessive number of) consumptions of the evening.

He had just found enough silver pieces when another comment made his stomach drop and set the whole table off again.

“Random thought: I wonder what _Kíli_ is like in bed.” _Damned Hith and her curiosity_.

“He must be just as wild inside as out of it.” Gali speculated, sounding interested.

Kíli slid even further down his seat. Now he _really_ didn’t want to be seen. Although his morbid curiosity kept him in his seat. Again. Now that he’d heard all about Fíli he wanted to hear the rumors about himself as well.

“Or maybe he’s only interested at shooting from a distance.” Threc joked. The whole table laughed at that. They continued with wild speculations, one even more absurd than the other. Kíli had just congratulated himself on not sleeping with any gossipers when the girl with the soft voice spoke up again.

“I know what he is like.. in bed I mean.”

“ _You_ ’ve slept with him?” Gali asked her, surprise coloring his voice. Kíli suddenly remembered where he’d heard her voice: when he had been chatting her up years ago. Her soft and polite demeanor had reminded him of Fíli in some ways, even though she hadn’t looked anything like him. It had been quite easy to convince her to join him in the back room of the tavern. Embarrassment crept up on him. Hearing rumors about himself was one thing, but hearing a first-person account of their, admittedly brief, tryst was just awkward.

“Yes, once.” She replied, voice even more quiet now that they whole table was hanging on her lips.

“So? Is he anything like Fíli?” Gali asked eagerly.

“Well, I don’t know. I haven’t slept with Fíli.”

“But you’ve heard us talking about Fíli all night. Is he anything like that?” Threc asked impatiently.

“No, he’s not like Fíli at all. Quite the opposite actually.”

“Oh Mahal, you _have_ to tell us. I _need_ to know. Your face says it all.” Hith exclaimed.

 “Yes please tell us.” Another female pleaded. After some more coercion she finally agreed, much to Kíli’s chagrin. He’d preferred it if she kept her mouth shut. But he could hardly intervene at this point.

“… Ok, but please don’t tell anybody else. I don’t want to start any rumors or embarrass him.” ‘Too late’, Kíli thought while everybody at the table quickly agreed to keep it between them.

“So how did it start? Did you go to him? Waited for Fíli to leave and propositioned him?” Hith pressed, eager for details.

“No, I would never dare to approach him. No, he came to me when I was getting drinks at the bar. We talked for a bit and then he asked me if I wanted to find a more quiet place. I agreed and we went to an unused room in the back.” She trailed off at that point, clearly unsure on how to proceed.

“And? Was it intense and drawn out? Did he take his time?” Gali asked. “Did he ask you to undress for him?”

“Erm, no, not really. Well, it _was_ intense. But in a different way. It was more… frenzied?”

“Don’t stop talking now.” Hith urged again. “Just describe it less detailed if it embarrasses you.”

“Okay. Erm, he didn’t ask me to undress. In fact, we didn’t undress at all. He… kinda put his hands beneath my clothes and I did the same to him. We kissed and… touched. He was very energetic and passionate. It was all very exciting, especially when he.. uhh.. ripped my underclothes to get to my… private area.” Several gasps were heard around her. Kíli grinned. He had ripped more than a few underthings in his time. She continued, talking quickly. “He was very strong and lifted me. We did it against the wall. He ripped the front of my dress as well to get to my breasts. It was all very.. stimulating.”

The table’s occupants were stunned to silence for a little while. Kíli’s embarrassment mixed with pride. Fíli wasn’t the only one who could impress their fellow Dwarves with his bed sport. 

“I get what you mean when you say ‘opposite’ of Fíli.” Gali said slowly.

“Now I want to know what they are like _together_.” Hith whined.

‘You and me both.’ Kíli thought dejectedly, his short moment of pride crumbling as he was faced with reality again. His previous conquests did not matter. Only Fíli mattered. He suddenly did not want to hear anymore and discreetly got up, left his payment on the table and exited through the backdoor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> Do you think Kíli's next plan will work? Will Fíli share his desires when Kíli shares his own?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> What did you think?  
> I love to hear from you and any suggestions for future situations and/or prompts are welcome :)


End file.
